


Akt wspaniałomyślności

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W głowie Sherlocka nigdy nie będzie lepiej, a John Watson niemal zostaje wyrzucony z mieszkania. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: An Act of Charity<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akt wspaniałomyślności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Act of Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555316) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Sherlock myśli.  
To obrzydliwie banalna sprawa męża, który nie życzy sobie być odnaleziony. Zlecenie złożone przez stronę internetową, niewarte nawet ceny plastra nikotynowego. Niewarte kilobajtów wysłanych do Sztuki Dedukcji. Więc gapi się na dość brudny sufit i przeprowadza inne dedukcje. Pachnąca kurzem poduszka tkwi pod jego ciemną głową. Idealne wyważenie, jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, tak że marnotrawstwem byłoby wstać i to zniszczyć. Ostatecznie jego telefon znajduje się po drugiej stronie pokoju, a klientce nie spodoba się to, co ma jej do przekazania. Klientka ma zwyczaj pisać w nowomowie i musi być szaleńczo, obłąkańczo, niesamowicie zdesperowana, skoro kończy biznesową korespondencję słowem „całuski”. Już i tak jest niezrównoważona. Niech będzie szczęśliwa jeszcze przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Albo niech się jeszcze przez chwilę zamartwia na śmierć, zanim runie jej cały świat. Nie zaboli. Może to wręcz akt wspaniałomyślności?  
„Wcale nie” - myśli Sherlock, jak zwykle nie cackając się ze sobą. Przy regularnej praktyce można się nauczyć, jak cackać się z innymi. Wielu ludzi to robi i nawet socjopacie może się udać. Ale nie można cackać się z samym sobą, nie kiedy jest się zbyt leniwym, żeby wstać.  
W sumie jest całkiem interesująco. Szokująca ilość szczegółów do rozpatrzenia. Na przykład tuż nad nim, na otynkowanym, popękanym suficie starego mieszkania, widnieje ledwo widoczna plama. Szampan, sądząc po miejscu, nic innego. Musi mieć ze dwadzieścia lat, biorąc pod uwagę wygląd plamy. Oraz maleńkie ślady, zadrapania, wgniecenia na parkiecie, drobiazgi, które kobiety i mężczyźni zostawili po sobie, jakby rzucali za siebie okruchy, idąc przez las. Nie wspominając już o poszarpanym dywanie... Wszystko mówi Sherlockowi bardzo wyraźnie, co się tu działo dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy otworzono butelkę... oczywiście, weselny toast.  
Ewentualnie przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy. Przecież nie może być całkiem pewien, ma ograniczone dane.  
Lekko styka ze sobą palce i zamyka oczy. Trudno nie pozwolić myślom popłynąć od dawnego toastu weselnego do dzisiejszej sprawy romansu. Widzi, jak wszystko jest ze sobą związane, nawet rzeczy całkowicie różne, naprawdę nigdy nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić i nagle bardzo mu się chce używki innej niż nikotyna. Jest całkowicie czysty, rano nie wypił nawet kawy. W przeciwieństwie do Johna, który potraktował swoją kleksem śmietanki i łyżeczką cukru, co oznaczało, że John zwykle pije czarną kawę, ale teraz dodaje tyle śmietanki i cukru, ile jest w stanie znieść, po prostu dlatego że żyje i jest w Londynie, gdzie można zajadać się śmietanką i cukrem. Sherlock myśli, że przejdzie mu w ciągu tygodnia, a wtedy Sherlock powie mu, dlaczego.  


_\- Dzisiaj wypiłeś czarną kawę._  
 _\- Ach, faktycznie. Nie bój się, twój brat jeszcze nie podmienił mnie na cyborga, jesteś raczej bezpieczny._  
 _\- Nie, to ty jesteś raczej bezpieczny. A raczej: nie jesteś zupełnie bezpieczny, to znacznie ciekawsze. Ciągle w towarzystwie niebezpieczeństw._  
 _\- Takich jak ty, na przykład?_  
 _\- Tak, dokładnie. Więc pijesz czarną kawę. To sprawia, że czujesz, że jesteś w domu._  
 _\- To?_  
 _\- Ja._  


Nie, Sherlock wie, że tego nie powie.  


_\- Tak, dokładnie. Więc pijesz czarną kawę. To sprawia, że czujesz, że jesteś w domu._  
 _\- To?_  
 _\- Na pewno zauważyłeś, że od tej strzelaniny wczoraj jesteś w doskonałym nastroju._  


Trochę tego za dużo. Dość już rozmyśla o Johnie Watsonie przez przypadek, nie musi biedaka rozkładać na części pierwsze z premedytacją.  
Sherlock głęboko wciąga nosem powietrze i postanawia odważyć się na eksperyment. Jest całkowicie zdrowy. Rozbudzony, świadomy, dość przytomny. W tej konkretnej chwili jego umysł jest wolny od wszelkich sztucznych bodźców. „A więc” - decyduje się Sherlock - „zróbmy mały test. Ten jeden jedyny, który ma znaczenie. Ten za milion punktów.”  
Pierwszy taki test od pięciu lat. Samo myślenie o nim przeraża. Ale raz na jakiś czas trzeba zacisnąć zęby i postawić tę diagnozę, a chwilowo ma życie pod kontrolą, więc pierwszy raz może się nawet udać.  
Pytanie jest bardzo proste.  
Czy teraz jest lepiej niż było?  
Z premedytacją przestaje myśleć. Próbuje się nie skupiać na niczym. Pustka. Cichy, świadomy, wewnętrzny spokój. Musi tam być, po prostu się chował. Ale teraz Sherlock jest starszy, ma trzydzieści kilka lat, zrobił karierę i wreszcie jest trzeźwy. Jest panem samego siebie.  
„Chociaż przez chwilę, niech nie będzie niczego” - myśli.  
I nagle niczego nie ma.  
Przez dokładnie trzy sekundy nie ma absolutnie niczego.  


_Bóg wszystko pomylił, czyż nie, wszystko na świecie, wszystkie bezużyteczne, bezsensowne, zakurzone, zaniedbane, zapomniane, przeoczone rzeczy na świecie, to czysta farsa, te wszystkie pojedyncze przedmioty z ich zapachami i materiałami, połowa z nich popsuta i wypaczona, a zielony i morski są tak różne, i jest przynajmniej tysiąc odmian niebieskiego, i pytam, czy my tego wszystkiego potrzebujemy, a Bóg pewnie i tak nie istnieje, ale jeśli jednak, to musi mieć ubaw po pachy, żeby zostawić samotnym kogoś, kto widzi wszystko naraz i wie, że różowy smakuje inaczej niż cynober, na przykład tamta dziewczyna na schodach w metrze, w akwamarynowych butach, które nie pasowały do niczego, co miała na sobie i świadczyły o tym, że marzy o tym, by ktoś na nią zwrócił uwagę, oczywiście jest managerką w biznesie muzycznym i tak, jej chłopak właśnie się wyprowadził, widać to po akwamarynowych butach i korektorze pod oczami, i perfumach, które do niej w ogóle nie pasują, ale są zupełnie nowe, szuka dla siebie nowego zapachu, bez obaw, wieczorem przyjaciółka powie jej, że przez ten jaśmin pachnie jak jebany pogrzeb, ale jak można jej posłuchać, jak można na nią patrzeć, jak w ogóle można kogokolwiek dostrzec, gdy tyle rzeczy wypełnia ten cholerny świat i nie da się wykasować niczego, skoro te miliony miliardów bilionów bezwartościowych mrówczych ludzi ciągle produkują nowe, a są za głupi, żeby te nowe rzeczy się do czegoś nadawały, albo były fundamentalnie różne, dlaczego, należy to wszystko spalić, wszystko zasługuje na śmierć w płomieniach, musimy znaleźć zapałki i unurzać wszystko w benzynie i..._  


Wychodzi z tego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.  
I wcale nie jest lepiej niż było.  
Węzeł w jego żołądku zaciska się. Trzęsie się lekko i to naprawdę jest idiotyczne. Okropne. Więc natychmiast mówi sobie, że wiedział, że nie będzie lepiej, ale człowiek musi stawić czoło faktom, choćby i najgorszym, i dlatego drży pod swoją bladą skorupą. Bo było naprawdę bardzo źle, a on w to zajrzał i mógł tam utonąć. I gdyby Sherlock umiał cackać się z samym sobą, może byłoby lepiej.  
„To nie o to chodzi” - myśli z wściekłością. - „To przez nadzieję. Miałeś nadzieję, że zniknęło, że możesz po prostu wyłączyć się jak inni. To przez nadzieję władowałeś się w ten bajzel.”  
Dotyka palcami powiek. Wygrzebie się z tego, będzie kochał prostotę świata. Znajdzie sobie coś konkretnego, zobaczy wszystkie szczegóły i popłynie na nich niczym kalifornijski surfer na fali. Doprowadzą go do dedukcji. Przecież on tak robi, nikt inny nie używa parasola do cięcia desek albo żarówki do zmiany koła, albo pomidora do czyszczenia podłogi w kuchni.  
Świry nie są od promowania spokoju umysłu.  
„Świry nadają się do podsumowań” - podsumowuje.  


_Na przykład sweter Johna. Ten w kolorze owsianki. Harry dała mu go, zanim pojechał do Afganistanu. To oczywiste – John ma porządne, ale niemarkowe spodnie, kompletnie pospolite buty, ta czarna kurtka z fragmentami ze skóry jest trochę lepsza, ale znalazł ją sobie w niezłym secondhandzie kiedy wrócił do Londynu, jest z poprzedniego sezonu i niemal nieużywana, a wcześniej należała do faceta, który palił parliamenty. John nie pali parliamentów i nie ma forsy, więc kupuje ledwo używany płaszcz za nieduże pieniądze, ale ten sweter nawet z daleka nie widział mody, musiał być dość drogi, gdy był nowy, ale wyszedł z magazynu tuż przed tym, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z pleśnią, mogę to wyczuć. A więc: sprzed wojny, nie do końca w jego guście, drogi i doskonale leży. Żadna normalna dziewczyna nie dałaby mu czegoś takiego, nie, gdyby go lubiła i nie była ślepa jak kret, wyglądałby o wiele lepiej w niebieskim kaszmirze, albo w czymś szarym z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Ciepły, uspokajający i siostrzany, taki ciuch nosi się, żeby było ciepło, nie żeby być pociągającym. Nie żeby John nie był, ale chodzi o zasadę. I gdyby nie kolor owsianki i zapach parliamentów, które nie mają dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia, nigdy byś tego nie wymyślił, prawda?_  


Uświadamia sobie, że na schodach słychać kroki.  
Gdy drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi John, Sherlock zastanawia się, co ten koleś ma w sobie, że chce się go przycisnąć do ściany. Wszystko ma jakiś powód. Jest powód, dla którego dedukowałeś ze swetra, żeby wygrzebać się z groteskowej jazdy, w którą sam się wepchnąłeś. To pewnie nie ma znaczenia, że ten sweter należał właśnie do Johna.  
Swetry są ciepłe i bezpieczne. To, że jest socjopatą, nie oznacza, iż cała ludzka wizja spokoju nie ma dla niego znaczenia.  
\- Cześć – mówi John - Coś się dzieje?  
\- Wyślij sms-a, dobra?  
John wzdycha. Wzdycha, bo to najlepszy sposób, by ukryć uśmiech przed Sherlockiem. John jest wojskowym. Jest więc silny i zręczny, i zdecydowany, ale czerpie przyjemność z otrzymywania rozkazów. Czerpie skrytą, radosną satysfakcję, gdy się mu mówi, na przykład: „Sprawdź, czy nie ma broni, John, i pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia.” Co więcej, chociaż zgrywa wkurzonego, lubi bycie osobistym sekretarzem Sherlocka. Ale nie wtedy, gdy Sherlock jest uprzejmy, bo oczywiście natychmiast wypróbował tę teorię, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Sherlock wyrzuca z siebie polecenia.  
To fascynuje Sherlocka jak nic innego. I jak absolutnie wszystko, co John robi.  
\- A może podam ci komórkę i sam wyślesz sms-a? Myślę, że dałbyś radę.  
John siada przy sherlockowych nagich stopach. Wcześniej odsunął je w tył, na bardzo niedopasowane poduszki. Teraz nie ma mowy, by Sherlock posłał go do kominka (na który powróciła czaszka), by poszukał jego telefonu. Chociaż byłoby to przyjemne.  
\- Boże, jesteś taki męczący. Nie mam czasu, żebyś łaził przez pokój i wracał. Użyj swojego. Tu masz numer, zapisałem ci. Dokładnie te słowa: „Zniknięcie męża prowadzi do dwóch biletów samolotowych na Bermudy oraz choroby asystenta, który miał Pani powiedzieć, że mąż wyjeżdża na konferencję.” Ach, jeśli chcesz, dodaj: „Przykro mi”.  
\- Jeśli _ja_ chcę?  
\- Mnie nie jest przykro.  
\- Czy ty myślisz, że ja mam blackberry? To normalna komórka.  
\- No dalej, powtórzę, jeśli chcesz.  
Ale John przyzwyczaja się do tego rytuału i nie potrzebuje, by mu powtarzać wiadomości. Wpisuje tekst, wysyła go i patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby właśnie bardzo długo i bardzo dziwnie ściskali sobie dłonie na powitanie. W jakimś sensie tak było.  
\- Co się dzieje? - pyta John, a worki pod jego oczami zmieniają ułożenie, wyrażając współczucie - O czym myślałeś, kiedy wszedłem? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
Sherlock prycha. To dziwnie lekki dźwięk.  
\- Na odwrót, John, na odwrót. Zawsze na odwrót. Popraw się. Miałeś na myśli, że wyglądałem jak duch. To ty zobaczyłeś ducha.  
To ma sens, więc John przechyla głowę i wolno mówi:  
\- Jasne. Cóż, jesteś dość blady.  
\- Mieszkam w Londynie i nigdy nie podbiłem... no, niczego. Oczywiście, że jestem blady.  
\- Żadnych podbojów? W całym życiu? Ciężko mi uwierzyć.  
\- Serio?  
\- Cóż, powinieneś kiedyś spróbować. Poczujesz, że żyjesz. Nie ma nic lepszego.  
John znów się z niego nabija. Ale Sherlock i tak zamyka oczy, bo nagle sobie wyobraża, że podbija coś w tej konkretnej chwili, wkracza do umysłu doktora Johna Watsona i na każdej komórce... nie, na każdym neuronie, potem na każdej komórce, a potem na każdym atomie (pomija cząsteczki, to niepotrzebne) – wypisuje swoje imię. John nie mógłby już myśleć o niczym poza Sherlockiem. Bez przerwy. Ostatecznie, myśli Sherlock, czyż nie jestem najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą, o której można myśleć? Czyż nie jestem wyjątkowy? Czyż nie wystarczy, że wstanę rano, żebym błyszczał jaśniej niż inni, jakbym stał na płonącym stosie? Czy John, nawet gdyby chciał, mógłby znaleźć lepszą obsesję? To go nie skrzywdzi. Może to nawet akt wspaniałomyślności.  
„Nie. To nie byłoby. Wspaniałomyślne.” - myśli Sherlock, czując wściekłość na samego siebie.  
\- No tak. Więc... chcesz o tym pogadać? - zastanawia się John w ten swój ostrożny, lecz bezpośredni, niemożliwy do zrozumienia sposób.  
I nagle Sherlock wie dokładnie, co robić. Zaskakuje mu w głowie. To był problem, którego nie zauważył. Może nawet pięcioplastrowy problem, ale to już skończone, rozwiązał go, siada bardzo szybko, wyciąga swoje nogi zza Johna i stawia stopy na podłodze. „Trzeba by odkurzyć” - myśli. Kot, brud, stare okruchy, zaschnięte piwo...  
\- Musisz się stąd wynieść – mówi Sherlock bardzo poważnie.  
\- Ja... - John urywa - Masz spotkanie z arcywrogiem?  
\- Oczywiście,że nie, ty idioto – I Sherlocka nie obchodzi, jak to brzmi, chociaż John oczywiście żartował, nigdy go nie obchodzi, jak to brzmi. To w końcu prawda. Pochyla się bliżej. - Wyjdź. Teraz.  
\- Nie – odpowiada John. Jest ewidentnie wkurzony.  
Ach.  
A więc tego rozkazu nie wykona tak po prostu.  
\- Ale musisz – mówi Sherlock, tym razem z większym naciskiem.  
\- Dlaczego?  
I co niby odpowiedzieć... to poważne pytanie.  
No cóż, może by tak powiedzieć prawdę? Tak przecież byłoby lepiej. Uniknęliby wszystkich brzydkich skutków kłamstwa. Ostatecznie kłamstwo istnieje po to, by nie ranić własnych i cudzych uczuć, a Sherlock ma gdzieś, czy rani swoje uczucia, a już na pewno uczucia cholernych innych. No więc prawda. Tak, tak byłoby lepiej. Okrucieństwo jest szybsze niż dobroć. I efektywniejsze.  
\- Nie jestem taki jak ty – mówi Sherlock miękko, z lekkim półuśmiechem na twarzy.  
John odchrząkuje.  
\- Nie. Nie jesteś jak nikt inny. Ale to chyba nie jest zaraźliwe.  
I naprawdę właśnie o to chodzi.  
„A co, jeśli jestem zaraźliwy?”  
\- W porządku. Nie, naprawdę, w porządku. Ja... Boże, dlaczego muszę... nie jestem jak ty. Te rzeczy, które każę ci robić... są też inne. Które... Myślę o różnych rzeczach. Chciałbym ci o nich powiedzieć. Ale tego nie zrobię.  
John nie wzdycha gwałtownie. Nawet się nie porusza. Ale oddycha szybciej, inaczej niż zwykle. Ale nie odchodzi. Ten głupi facet wyraźnie chce, by polała się krew, bo ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić, decyduje się na przysunięcie się bliżej, tak blisko, że Sherlock widzi blade rzęsy na dolnej powiece, które zazwyczaj nikną w cieniu. Kocha je tak, jak się kocha coś delikatnego, bezbronnego, cudownego.  
\- To nie ma sen... - John odchrząkuje i próbuje jeszcze raz. - Już ci mówiłem, kilka tygodni temu. No wiesz... Wszystko jest.... w porządku.  
\- Wcale nie – szepcze Sherlock desperacko.  
Bo jest lista. Starannie uszeregowane rzeczy, które są W Porządku i rzeczy, które są Nie W Porządku. Oto bardzo, bardzo skrócona lista rzeczy, które bez wątpienia są W Porządku:  


_Pocałuj mnie. Teraz._  
 _Ściągnij ten sweter, wygląda okropnie, a zresztą i tak użyję go jako poduszki._  
 _Powiedz mi o wszystkich, których kochałeś. Chcę ich zatrzeć w twojej pamięci._  
 _Przyciśnij usta do każdego kawałeczka mojej skóry. Jest dość wrażliwa, ale umiem być niesamowicie opanowany._  
 _Uklęknij._  
 _Powiedz mi o ostatnim razie, kiedy klękałeś. To nie było w armii, tylko w Londynie. Wiem o takich rzeczach._  
 _Wypowiedz moje imię, ale bez tchu, zupełnie bez tchu, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle mojego łóżka. Powiedz „Sherlock”. I jeszcze raz. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie zawołałeś mnie w taki sposób._  
 _Zapytaj, czy kiedyś badałem jaki wpływ ma seks na ludzkie ciało. Spytaj, czy powtórzyłem eksperyment, kiedy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu seksu analnego._  
 _Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj. Nawet, kiedy każę ci to zrobić._  


Ale jest też druga lista. I Sherlock wie, że niczego na tej liście nie można określić jako „w porządku”. Tak naprawdę wszystko tam jest okropne. Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał nikomu nic oszczędzić. To zupełnie nowe doznanie, uczucie _dobroci_ , może nawet _empatii_ , które rozrywa go od środka, a został zaprojektowany tak, że czuje, jak pęka każdy szew. Ale bardzo chce oszczędzić Johnowi drugiej listy. Listy Nie W Porządku. Jest paskudna, ale wciąż ją roztrząsa, nie umie przestać i to taka męka: wiedzieć, gdzie pierwsza lista wchodzi w niebezpieczne regiony i które aspekty drugiej są wybaczalne. Na które John mógłby się zgodzić.  


_Powiedz, że nigdy nie będziesz kochał nikogo poza mną, skoro już mnie poznałeś._  
 _Pozwól się zaprowadzić na stację kolejową w Liverpoolu. Jest pod ziemią, a my staniemy na torach i gdy pociąg będzie jechał, w ostatniej sekundzie oderwiemy się od siebie i rzucimy na przeciwne ściany, a kiedy pociąg nas minie, nic nam nie będzie. Obiecuję. Już to robiłem._  
 _Patrz, jak przykładam pistolet do głowy, z tylko jedną kulą na sześć karabinków i naciskam spust. Pewnie nic mi się nie stanie i zobaczę twoją twarz, kiedy będzie po wszystkim, twoją drogą, zmartwioną, zapadniętą, piękną twarz, kiedy będziesz świadkiem tego, że przeżyłem. Będzie wyglądać, jakbyś mnie kochał. Choć może jeszcze nie kochasz._  
 _Nie chcę cię nigdy zapomnieć, więc weź ten nóż i zrób długie, płytkie nacięcie po wewnętrznej stronie mojego uda. Nie szkodzi, że będzie boleć, naprawdę. Chcę je mieć._  


\- Nie wszystko jest w porządku – mówi Sherlock. - I nie chcę, żebyś się przekonał, że mam rację. Musisz iść.  
\- Okej – odpowiada John. Jest odrobinę zagubiony, mruga, ale przecież musi zachować spokój. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć... o rzeczach, o których nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. To... nie ma sensu, prawda?  
\- Ale tak jest.  
\- Bo, jak twierdzisz, nie wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- No, przynajmniej nie jesteś tak głuchy jak głupi.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak głupi jestem, powinieneś mi pomóc zrozumieć.  
\- Ty nic nie wiesz – szepcze Sherlock.  
Potrząsa głową. Ma bardzo suche usta. Jak można wymagać wyjaśnień od kogoś, kto nie umie oddychać? To zbyt wiele, nawet jak na wysoko funkcjonującego socjopatę. Sherlock uderza się dłonią – tylko raz, bardzo mocno, choć nie na tyle mocno, by John się zdenerwował – w czoło. Trochę pomaga.  
\- Czasem nic nie rozumiem – mamrocze. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest. Wszystkie fakty przed tobą, a ty nigdy nie wiesz, co jest słuszne. Codziennie. Czy ty, żyjący w tym swoim światku, masz pojęcie, jak niemożliwe jest zrobienie tego, co słuszne? Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy wszystko jest takie przejrzyste i tak kurewsko szczegółowe, że nagle robi się szare? Chcę być... chcę ciebie. Obok mnie. Ale nie jak z pracą, nie mogę zawalić pracy, chcę cię... opętać. Tak. A wszystko, czego dotknę, rozkładam na części pierwsze i wyrzucam, gdy zużyję. Myślisz, że chcę, żeby tak było z tobą? Więc wynoś się z mojego mieszkania.  
John zastanawia się nad tym. Jest zaskoczony, to na pewno. Patrzy w bok. Językiem nerwowo dotyka wargi. Zaczyna mówić, urywa. Sherlock kataloguje każdą chwilę, zachowuje je na później, kiedy Johna już nie będzie. Czyli za jakieś pięć sekund.  
\- Mogę ci mówić – mówi John po prostu. Strząsa z siebie płaszcz.  
\- Co?  
\- Mogę ci mówić. Jestem świetny w rozróżnianiu dobra i zła. To moja specjalność. Spytaj mnie o coś.  


_To bardzo zły pomysł. Nie jesteś dla niego. Zapakujesz go w plastik i zamkniesz w piwnicy. Bóg jeden wie, co możesz zrobić. Nie rób tego, proszę, nie rób tego, już go kochasz, a znasz go miesiąc. Spraw, żeby sobie poszedł._  
 _A przecież jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Czy on nie zasługuje na jedynego w swoim rodzaju? Czy nie zasługuje na wyjątkowy gatunek? Nigdy byś go nie skrzywdził, to może być nawet akt wspaniałomyślności.  
_

„Nie może” - myśli Sherlock, tonąc.  
\- Na suficie jest plama po szampanie, zrobiona na weselu i wszyscy albo odchodzą, albo w końcu umierają – zauważa.  
\- To prawda. I nie wiem, czy nie największa bzdura, jaką w życiu słyszałem.  
\- Pijesz czarną kawę, bez śmietanki i cukru.  
\- Jak do cholery...  
\- Zniszczę cię, wiesz?  
\- Zrobisz coś, czego nie udało się osiągnąć całej afgańskiej armii? Ja... gratuluję. Jesteś cudem.  
\- Wiesz, że powiedziałeś to na głos?  
\- Wiem wszystko – odpowiada John, kładąc bardzo stabilną dłoń na karku Sherlocka.  
\- O Boże. Do diabła z nami oboma. Pocałuj mnie – mówi z desperacją.  
I John to robi.  
I jest w porządku, naprawdę. Jest lepiej niż w porządku. Jest kochający, ciepły, mokry język tuż obok jego własnego i pewność siebie, i już dyszy, i jest w porządku.  
Jest w porządku.  


_W porządku w porządku w porządku Boże jest w porządku jest lepiej niż w porządku, być z nim to prawie jak nie być samemu. Tak bardzo blisko. Tak blisko, że tylko o włos od nie-bycia samemu nigdy więcej. Jest taki nudny, niewiarygodnie nieciekawy, a przecież mówi albo robi... w porządku. On też nie jest taki jak inni. Mój umysł jest ponad ich umysłami, tak jak jego serce. Więc jest antytezą nudy. Jest wyjątkowy, tylko nie tak jak ja. Jakim cudem powstał ktoś taki jak on? Nie skrzywdź go, zawsze go pytaj, żeby było w porządku. Spróbuj być jak on. Mniej szarego. Więcej kolorów. Ich kolorów, nie twoich._  


Sherlock po prostu musi bardziej próbować. A poza wszystkim innym, teraz ma Johna, który powie mu, co jest dobre, a co złe. Prawda?  


_Wygląda na to, że tak. Wygląda na to, że zdecydowanie tak._  


Co za niewyobrażalna korzyść.


End file.
